It Was You
by teamteganyeah
Summary: Tensions arise while Tegan and Sara are in New Orleans collaborating. Can they overcome their fears to express their true feelings for each other? Oneshot, Quincest; Don't like, Don't read.


**A/N: This is my first public attempt at a oneshot. It's been hiding in my notebook for a few months so please don't be too harsh..**

**I hope everyone enjoys it!**

**P.S. Thank you BobSince1934 for reading the story and giving me the confidence to post this! **

"The longer I stay here, the more I hate it."

"Oh, please Sara. You're being dramatic. Now stop complaining and help me set up my laptop."

"I'm not. I'm being serious. Let's just get out and get a hotel before it's to late!"

"Too late? Don't tell me you actually think we're in a horror movie or something-"

"No. I just don't want our first attempt at collaboration to be in a place like this. I mean... look at those weird Viking weapon things on the wall. We're like in the middle of nowhere!"

"Ok. First of all, the French Quarter is not the middle of nowhere. And Secondly, I believe the correct term is 'meat cleaver' not viking weapon thingie."

"So you're saying you like it."

"No. I'm saying it's payed for. Now sit down so we can start the interview for the book."

"Oh, God. The book. Remind me why we agreed to do those again?"

"Stop fucking around. I'm pressing record."

"By the way, you look ridiculous with those headphones around your neck."

Tegan sighed restlessly, shifting in her scratchy seat on the couch. She could hear the TV blaring in the dining room, even though she knew Sara wasn't watching it. She'd been acting weird all day, being uncharacteristically stubborn and avoiding her older sister like the plague. Tegan was disappointed- her main reason for agreeing to come here was to spend some time with her sister. She honestly missed her... just like she did every time a tour ended and they parted for opposite sides of the country. Did Tegan actually believe they'd end up using any of the crap they managed to choke out? No. But what excuse could she use to see her sister without arousing suspicion- the very same suspicion she'd been internally wrestling with in the months since their tour ended?

Sara paced through the small house, searching for a comfortable place to sit and read so she wouldn't have to go to bed and face the dreams she was bound to have that night. Ever since she returned to Montreal from their last tour, she had been having intense, passionate dreams almost every single night. And every time she woke up, in a cold sweat still panting and moaning, she couldn't for the life of her remember the other person in her dream. She couldn't explain it, but she feared what would happen with Tegan just across the hall.

Deciding against her best judgment to take one of her sleeping pills, Sara headed down the dark hallway towards her room. She saw Tegan's light on under the door across from her room, and she knew her sister would be up late into the night reading one of the horror books she loved so much. Settling into the large, foreign bed, she felt so cold... so alone.

_I wish Tegan were here. With me._

Sara thought, and was immediately taken aback by her odd sentiments. She knew her sister was safe and sound right across the hall. In fact, she'd been having these sudden, intrusive thoughts about Tegan for a while now. Sara focused on falling asleep, trying to push the disturbing thoughts from her mind.

Tegan shot straight up in bed, sweat trickling down her forehead, her heart still pounding frantically from the nightmare she just had. She couldn't remember what it had been about, but adrenaline and fear still coursed through her veins like liquid fire.

A sharp, loud sound from another part of the house made her heavy eyes fly open and her slippery hands grip the sheets on her bed.

"Tegan!" Sara's shout travelled easily through the old, thin walls, making every nerve in Tegan's body stand up in alarm. Something was wrong- very wrong. She bolted from her bed and out of her room.

"Oh! Hurry, please!" Tegan sped across the hall and into her sister's room, where she discovered her writhing on the bed, tangled in the sheets.

"Sara! Sara, wake up!" Tegan knelt by her sister's bed, trying to hold her sister down and soothe her at the same time.

"Tee, please... I need you!"

"I'm here... I'm right here Sasa."

"Please... please sleep with me." Tegan sighed in worry and climbed in bed next to her sister who wrapped her arms around her immediately.

"God, Sara you're so hot." Tegan murmered, feeling the searing skin of her sister through both of their clothes. She stroked the hair out of Sara's forehead and fell into a light sleep to her sister's faint whimpers.

Sara awoke and almost groaned in frustration as she knew immediately she was just coming out of one of her dreams. Her body was still raging, her palms sweating and breath coming fast. She remembered every detail of her dream... except the woman's face of course.

_Please! Please sleep with me!_

_God, Sara... you're so hot!_

_Then why won't you touch me? I can't wait any longer!_

_You're not being patient enough..._

_How can I? I need you now! _

_It's ok...Sasa It will be ok_

_I've been waiting my whole life for you...please.._

Sara tried to turn over, but flushed bright red when she realized she was entangled in the arms of her sister. She blustered in confusion, having no recollection of Tegan coming anywhere near her since they arrived that afternoon.

Tegan shifted closer to Sara in her sleep, her breasts pressed against her sisters back and hand flung loosely around her upper waist. Sara felt her heartbeat beating like a hammer trying to beat its way out of her chest as Tegan's hot breath ghosted across her neck. She felt her older twin's arms brush the sensitive skin under her breasts through her thin nightshirt and stifled a moan, trying to pry herself as gently as possible out of her sister's grasp before she did something she would regret.

"Mmm. Sara. Are you having another nightmare?" Tegan murmered, aroused from her light sleep by Sara's squirming and heavy breathing. Instead of moving away, she tightened her grip on her increasingly uncomfortable sister, nuzzling into her neck drowsily.

"Umm... n-no. I'm awake now." Sara stammered, sighing in relief that her sister had mistakenly thought she was having a nightmare. She turned to face her sister, hoping to put some distance between them. It was no use however because Tegan gathered up her sister, wrapping her in her arms to rest her head on Sara's, rubbing soothing circles on her back. Or at least they were supposed to be soothing. For some reason, her sister's touch caused involuntary shivers to shoot up her spine.

"I wish we could do this more often. I really missed you, Sara."

"Uhh...I-I missed you too, Tee." Sara squirmed in her sister's arms, trying desperately trying to hide her growing desire. If she could just have a few minutes alone- at least to take the edge off...

"Sara. Why are you squirming around like that? Are you ok."

"Umm... I don't know. Maybe... maybe you should go back to your room."

"But I thought- oh. Oh, I get it, You don't want me in the bed with you." Tegan started to remove herself from Sara and sat up quickly before Sara grabbed her wrist, immediately missing the warm comfort of Tegan's body.

"Wait- come back. I didn't mean it like that."

"What exactly _did_ you mean?"

"N-never mind. Just... lay back down. Please?" Tegan sighed but lied back down, facing her sister in the dark, cupping her hands around Sara's soft face eliciting a soft whimper that travelled across the silent room easily.

"Tell me, Sara. Tell me what's wrong." Tegan's pleaded in a shaky voice. Sara reached up to touch her twin's face and felt her tears falling onto her trembling lips.

"I'm sorry I've been pushing you away, Tee. I had no idea I was hurting you so much."

"I-It's ok. You're here now. Just tell me why... what did I do?" Sara was alarmed at how her usually confident and cocky sister was acting. She mentally smacked her selfish self for not thinking about how her distance would impact her sister.

"It's nothing you did. I've just been having... weird thoughts and... umm, dreams lately."

"Nightmares? Like the one you had tonight?"

"Tee... it wasn't a nightmare."

"But you were shouting... shouting my name."

"Oh my God."

"What?"

"Holy shit, I should've known it was about you."

"You're saying you were dreaming about me?" Sara's memory came flushing back- months of dreams of her own sister flooding into her mind and drawing a small gasp from her lips.

"Yes. Are you freaked out? Because I am. This can't be normal."

"Why? You missed your big sister."

"Tegan. The dreams aren't exactly innocent. They're perverted... _wrong_. I can't believe I 'm even telling you this right now. You'll never look at me the same way again-"

"Sara. No love is ever wrong. **Ever**."

"How can you say tha-" Sara's shocked words were cut off by impossibly soft lips pressing against her own firmly. The lust she had been barely able to contain was awoken again as Tegan's silky tongue slipped its way past her lips urgently. Sara whimpered loudly into her sister's open mouth as she felt a shaky hand travel up her shirt to caress her heaving bare chest. She broke the kiss to tear her shirt and loose sweatpants off of her quickly warming body, and wasted no time meeting her twins lips again, this time with more passion-more urgency. Her head was swimming crazily as she felt Tegan's sweet breath and tongue mingle with her own- but she wanted more.

Sara immediately ran her hands down Tegan's still clothed body, lingering on her sister's slightly rounder backside before pulling her on top of her. Tegan's ragged breathing made her chest heave up and down heavily as she ran a hand up her sister's naked body. She moved downward to show her appreciation for Sara's perfect round globes. She laid sloppy kisses all around the sensitive flesh until Sara was squirming and moving under her twin, desperate for more contact.

"Please." Sara panted. She didn't even care that thin nightclothes still separated her from Tegan, and her spinning brain couldn't even begin to contemplate the moral implicationsof the need she felt. All she knew was that every single nerve in her body was screaming for Tegan.

Tegan knew her sister had been kept waiting long enough- she didn't bother teasing Sara. She brought her hand down to Sara's wet heat, fingers brushing briefly over her neatly trimmed curls before entering her slick heat with one finger.

"Aah! Yes- oh God!" Tegan's low moan sounded through the room with her sister's louder one as she felt Sara's smooth walls around her finger.

"More!" Sara demanded, and Tegan quickly added another finger to her first, fingers moving harder and quicker. Soon- too soon, Sara's hips were bucking frantically and meeting Tegan's thrusts plunging deeper and deeper into her.

"Tegan! Oh...mmph Oh fuck. Yes! I'm coming!" Sara cried loudly, her head thrown to the side as the intense feeling that had been quickly building finally came to a gave a small whimper as she withdrew her soaking wet fingers from her twin's still pulsating walls and licked them clean. She snaked up to wrap her sister's slightly trembling body with immense effort, having barely enough energy to move. She waited for Sara to come out of her daze but after a while realized she had fallen alseep. Just content to have satisfied her sister and express her love, Tegan kissed Sara's glistening forehead and cuddled close to her warm, peacefully resting body.

"I love you, Sasa."

Message:

Ok. So I did it... This is probably only the second or third attempt at smut in my notebooks, so don't be too harsh please :3

Rated: M


End file.
